


1 to 10

by peachdrop



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachdrop/pseuds/peachdrop
Summary: I know you know,I know you know it.





	1 to 10

It all starts when Ten barges into the club room looking frantic, eager and also really sweaty. Four pairs of eyes turn to look at him panting at the entrance and anyone who was smart enough could already see red flags spring up for impending mischief and trouble then and there.

"Guys! I need to tell you something really really important," he announces boisterously.

"Oh really? We couldn't tell." Jeongyeon resists an eye roll. "What is it this time, boy wonder?"

He takes a few breaths and eases himself onto a chair but this was all in his intentions to build some tension and curiosity rather than to regain energy. When he composes himself, he looks at everyone's calm faces and exclaims with a wide grin: "Im Nayeon totally has a thing for me!"

...

It's quiet.

One could hear a pin drop similar to the after math of Chaeyoung telling one of her terrible jokes.

"Are you okay?" Dahyun furrows her brows.

"Poor guy. I think Taeyong shoved him too hard in a locker and he hit his head or something." Lucas frowns sympathetically.

Momo blinks.

Jeongyeon laughs.

"Hey! What's with this reaction!? I'm telling the truth!"

"Dude, you're telling us Nayeon of all people wants a piece of you? Get real." Lucas pats his shoulder.

"And why is that so hard to believe?"

"Nayeon's the most popular girl at school, is rich, pretty and as an added cliché cherry on top - she's also head cheerleader. Meanwhile you're..." Even if Jeong wasn't the biggest fan of the girl, she could be objective (to a fault) and she knew that she was way out of his league.

"I'm what? Funny? Talented? Handsome?"

"Sure, buddy... And you're also in the Geology Club with all of us which is even less respected than the Chess Club and the Gleeks. But yeah, total catch." Lucas chortles.

Momo pouts at the statement - albeit true - and she pitifully looks down at her rocks. This consequently gets Jeong to protectively elbow Lucas. 

Dahyun is the only one to entertain Ten of his outrageous confession in the midst of the chaos. "Why do you think she likes you anyway? I don't think she's ever spoken to any of us before."

This gets Ten's eyes to light back up and he straightens his back. "Alright so it began a few days ago. I spotted her outside of our club room, peaking inside, and when she saw me - she ran off looking a little embarrassed which was weird but I mean, I was like whatever, you know? That could've been anything. She could've been lost or whatever. But then I started to notice things and I caught her looking at me a lot after that and earlier, I confirmed it. She came up to me and asked me if I was dating anyone. Me! Dating anyone. And why would she ask that if she wasn't interested? Simple answer: she wouldn't."

"...No way that happened. You're delusional." Jeong deadpans.

"Swear on my moms."

Wow. He was coming on strong.

"What happened after?" 

"I-I got nervous and couldn't reply and then that meathead Jaehyun interrupted and told her the only chick I could possibly date would be in a dating sim so..."

"So?"

"I got mad and lied and I said I was and then they asked who and I panicked and said Momo." He says this at a thousand words per minute.

It takes a while for everyone to register what he says but when they do - Ten gets two immediate smacks to the back of his head.

"Why? Why would you possibly say that? Oh my god." Dahyun face palms. 

Lucas clicks his tongue. "I thought you wanted Nayeon to like you. How is pretending you're with someone else helping your case?"

"And you're dragging Momo in your stupidity. I could just about kick your ass right now, Chittapon."

"Everyone please, hear me out first." Ten puts his hands up and retreats against the wall. He doesn't bother revealing that Momo came to mind only because she often reminded him of a Sim. "After I said that, it was the funniest thing. Nayeon looked visibly mad and stormed off! And then it hit me. If Momo pretends to be my girlfriend, I bet she'd be super jealous and confess to me!"

"That's about the most crackhead thing you've ever said and that's saying something." Jeong shakes her head. "Momo, please tell him you're not doing it."

Ten scrabbles over to the Club President and gets on his knees. Begging shameless, he rubs his hands together, "Momo, if you do this for me - I'll never ask you for anything ever again. 

"But what we would be doing is lying..."

"Yes, it is. Shoot him down, Momo." Dahyun cheers.

"I'll tell her the truth when she inevitably becomes my girlfriend. C'mon."

"It's still wrong. I can't. I'm sorry."

Ten stands up and sighs dejectedly. "Fine, but you know what else is wrong? Leaving your friend of a decade to rot. I'll be known as the biggest liar in school, dethroning Yooa. When I die cold and alone, I hope you think about how you let you let me down like this."

And that's when everyone knew that Momo would agree to do it. Like a snake, he had pulled out some really unfair cards to his advantage.

"Low move," Jeong mouths with a glare.

The bespectacled girl grabs his wrist as he's about to turn to leave. "Fine, I'll do it," she bites her lip.

After all, there were very few things Momo wouldn't do for a friend in need.

**Author's Note:**

> making fics of new ideas > updating old fics... omg i'm terrible but i promise i'll get to them!


End file.
